


Dreams

by Sleepy_Cherry



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Awkward Flirting, Developing Relationship, F/M, Flirting, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Humor, Slow Burn, the boys are fighting again
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-12
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-20 12:07:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30004635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sleepy_Cherry/pseuds/Sleepy_Cherry
Summary: Deciding to study abroad, I found myself with no friends filled with boredom. Finally leaving my own depressing home, I met an interesting group that would change my life.
Relationships: Wilbur Soot - Relationship, Wilbur Soot x reader - Relationship, Wilbur Soot/Reader
Kudos: 13





	Dreams

It's quite boring being in a house all alone. I mean, I used to spend my time like this during my teenage years, but over time it just became horribly boring. I sighed as I rolled over to the other side of my bed. Hearing my phone ring, I sluggishly got off from my bed and grabbed it.

"Hello?"

"Hey baby, how have you been?" My mother questions me from the other side of the line.

"Could be better. I'm alone mother. Send Kai over please?"

My mother laughs at my joke, "Sorry sweetheart, I'm sure he'll love to join you, but how's the new place?"

I sighed into my phone and begin to ramble about my trip. Sadly that quickly came to an end due to our time differences. We bid each other goodbye, and I was back again in loneliness.

I need to leave this depressing atmosphere.

I ended walking around the city, which then leads me into a carnival. How fun. I walked around, but every passing group of friends reminded me of how lonely I was.

Shit if only I bothered to ask for company.

I ended sitting by the bench watching people scream as the roller coaster came near the ground. However, I ended up getting distracted as I caught a group of guys arguing over god knows what.

"No, you stupid shithead. That's not a good idea, Phil tell him," the blondie looks over to the older man who just looks tired. Although the brown curly hair boy simply smiles, "Okay fine we get another person since Phil won't join us."

At this point, I should've turned around and shown no interest in their conversation, but part of me was tired of feeling alone.

They ended up walking towards me.

Well, fuck me.

"Hello there, you seemed to be alone do you want to join us?" The brown hair man said as he gave a warm smile. I gave a simple nod and followed him over to the group.

"Okay so this is Tommy, that's Phil, and I'm Wilbur it's nice to meet you... erm," as he introduced the men, he looked at me wanting to know my name. As I gave them my name, they told me what they wanted to do, but couldn't because Phil was burnt out.

"You want to do the spinning roller coaster rides," I questioned as I looked over at Tommy who looked so proud of himself. I glanced over at Wilbur who gave a smile of "I-know". We obliged Tommy's request and followed him to the ride.

As we waited in the line, Wilbur started asking me questions, "So where are you from?" I smiled embarrassingly, "America." Tommy immediately starts shouting, " Eww gross can't believe." He was quickly interrupted by Wilbur who seemed intrigued by my home country. "Are you touring," Wilbur questions while Tommy does mocking noises in the background. "No, I'm an exchange student, just studying overseas. Although I'm all alone as you can see," Wilbur laughs as I just awkwardly laugh at my situation.

The line slowly started to move, and now we are seated on the ride. I was seated in the middle between the men. The realization hit me of how small I am compared to these men. I awkwardly smile unknowingly at what was about to happen. Wilbur leans down to whisper in my ear, "If by any chance you get scared you can hold onto me."

Feeling my face burn, I look at him, "I could what? Do you take me as a scared cat? You wish, just watch me. I will not get scared." He smiles and looks ahead, I looked towards Tommy who just so excited for the ride.

What the fuck did I sign up for.

As the ride began, my heart started to race. I so forgot how thrilling a rollercoaster is especially when it was with my brother and friends. When we went to the very top, I was ready for the drop I watched impatiently for the drop to start. As the ride picked pace from the fall I could hear the people around me scream while both me and Tommy brought our arms up to the air shouting on top of our lungs.

Shouting in pure excitement as the ride continue, I wasn't aware of the next part of the ride which made us be upside down. As we got twisted upside down I became slightly sick. I wanted to grab onto Wilbur's arm, but I knew that I would've lost my own challenged. Instead, I grab onto the safety harness. Feeling the warmth on my own hand, I looked down to see Wilbur placed his hand on mine. Watching him smile slightly I quickly swatted his hand off.

"I'm not scared Wilb," before I could finish my sentence there was another drop that I didn't know and I began to scream. After the drop, the ride became peaceful which soon came to a peaceful end. We got off the ride, walking towards Phil I began to fix my messy hair. Tommy and Wilbur joked around with each other and Phil laughed at their interactions. I knew at this point it was time for me to leave, so I tried my best to leave the group before they could notice me.

I ended walking away from the group quietly, so they could forget about me. I mean I wasn't their friend I was just dragged along because they needed an extra person.

I was heading towards the exit of the carnival when I felt someone grabbed my shoulder. I immediately swing around about to fight off the person who grabbed me when I saw it was Tommy. "Oh shit sorry, Tommy," I calm myself down as we awkwardly laugh off the interaction we had. "It's alright, but Phil and Wilbur want to go out and eat. Do you want to join us?" I nod and we awkwardly walk back to the group.

As we return back to the group, Phil questions where we should eat. We give an idea of where to eat and we settled down on the classic Mcdonalds. As we headed there, I stayed behind texting my best friend. "Wifey, that's cute. How long have you been married?" I perked my head up to see that Wilbur lowered himself to see who I was texting. "Oh, it's my best friend, that's how we joke," I laughed and shoved my phone into my pocket. "Sorry for disappearing away from you guys. I thought you guys didn't want to do anything with me anymore." I play with my hair to get rid of nerves as Wilbur tries his best to make me feel comfortable, "It's the most we could do since we dragged you to ride a roller coaster with us."

I let out a short sigh of contempt, guess it was worth it leaving my depressing room.

**Author's Note:**

> I will also be posting this on wattpad, but I'll be posting the chapters after I have written a few of them. For example, if I have written four chapters then I'll publish two stories and so on. Anyways yeah, I hope you guys enjoy the story!


End file.
